


cutie-pie

by sweetlies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fail attempt at humor, Fluff, M/M, RIP, dumb, it isnt meant to be published, this is gross, this was rushed too and i just wanted it to finish since i'll be very busy tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: Kyungsoo's new neighbour is nice and cute, always giving Kyungsoo homemade food he made himself. It would have been a kind gesture, if the food wasn't horrible.





	cutie-pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supremeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeb/gifts).



> this was supposed to be a drabble but i got carried away lol written for s, the roti to my naan, who wouldn't leave my ass alone unless i write her a baeksoo. the idea came from [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/159142181366/person-a-just-moved-into-the-house-next-to-person#notes) thank god for this blog or she wouldn't have let me live in peace bc i didn't have any idea what to write for her.

“Just put that last box over there, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo says to Chanyeol, getting the last of his stuff inside his new apartment. He has moved his bigger stuff in the apartment yesterday but it’s not like he has much stuff anyway. The apartment is fully furnished so, really, there’s not much to move. With Chanyeol’s help, he’s managed to move everything in safely.

He hands Chanyeol a bottle of mineral water and the other mutters a ‘thank you’ before downing the entire bottle in one go. The boxes are scattered across the floor of his apartment but he’ll have organized everything by the end of the week if he works efficiently.

“Well, I’m off first.” Chanyeol announces when he finally catches his breath. Chanyeol may look strong but he has the stamina of a 70-year-old man. “Good luck arranging your apartment. Call me if you need anything,” he adds because Chanyeol is the best friend and personal assistant anyone could ever have.

“I’m good, don’t worry. Thanks again for your big help.” Kyungsoo smiles. Chanyeol nods and waves as he leaves Kyungsoo alone to his own devices.

Kyungsoo looks around the apartment as he thinks about where to start. He settles with his bedroom because that’s where he sleeps and he’d like it if it’s clean and organized, no boxes in sight. He’s not allergic to cardboard but he is a little allergic to dust and the boxes in his room will have bound to make the room a little dusty.

 

Kyungsoo has just finished arranging everything in his room and is about to move to the kitchen when he hears a knock on his door and followed by the sound of the doorbell.

Kyungsoo frowns and wonders who it is. Chanyeol would have called if he had left anything behind and Kyungsoo hadn’t seen any of Chanyeol’s belongings as he was cleaning. Maybe it’s just his neighbour dropping by to say hello. He hasn’t met any of his neighbours yet.

It is his neighbour, Kyungsoo finds out when he opens the door to his apartment. It’s a man around his age, who introduces himself as Baekhyun, living next door. He has a huge smile on his face and he’s holding what seems to be a fresh baked pie in his hands.

“Here,” he gives Kyungsoo the pie. “I made it for you. I think I got excited when I saw someone move in yesterday.” He chuckles, his cheeks a little red probably out of embarrassment. Maybe he’s not used to giving pies to new neighbours. “There aren’t many people living here yet since this apartment complex is fairly new.”

Baekhyun’s right. There aren’t many people in this apartment complex. Kyungsoo could see it in the lack of shoes outside the apartment units and how it was mostly quiet when he walked along the hallway earlier.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says, smiling in the process because it’d be rude not to and the guy seems nice enough. “I’m Kyungsoo, by the way,” Kyungsoo introduces himself after realizing he hasn’t told Baekhyun his name.

Baekhyun smiles wider than he possibly can at Kyungsoo’s introduction. “Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo!” he says a little too excitedly as he holds both of Kyungsoo’s hands that are holding the pie and shaking them. It’s because Kyungsoo’s hands are occupied and the other had wanted to shake hands but still, Kyungsoo’s ears betray him as they turn red at the touch.

“I have to get going, though, so I’ll see you around,” Baekhyun tells him. “Enjoy the pie!” and as soon as he says that, he disappears into his own apartment.

Kyungsoo leaves the pie on the table so he can eat it later after dinner.

 

Kyungsoo returns from the convenience store located at the ground floor later with a container of instant tteokbokki because he hasn’t gone grocery shopping yet so his kitchen is empty from anything edible or even basic ingredients that he could whip up as dinner.

He had arranged everything in the kitchen before he left so the microwave is already in place and plugged at the corner of the counter. He puts the container inside the microwave after unwrapping it, setting the timer.

As he waits for the tteokbokki to heat up, he sees the pie that his neighbour had given him earlier this afternoon, sitting on the table. The pie looks tempting. He was going to eat it after dinner as a dessert but he thinks there’s no harm in eating a slice now.

He cuts a slice and takes a bite into the delicious looking blueberry pie? And spits out the moment the filling hits his taste bud. _What the fuck_. Kyungsoo hurriedly runs to get the water pitcher and gulps down the water directly from it.

The pie doesn’t taste bad. It tastes _horrible_.

His neighbour may be good looking but sadly, he can’t cook for shit. Or at least bake. Kyungsoo sighs. “I guess this is going in the trash can,” he mumbles as he disposes the abomination, feeling sorry.

 

A few days later, Kyungsoo bumps into Baekhyun outside his apartment on his way to work. The other seems to be on his way to work, too, in his office attire. He’s wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks that look really good on him. His tie is crooked and hair messy. How cute.

Baekhyun lights up when he sees him and greets him a chirpy “good morning!” and Kyungsoo greets him back. They walk together to the elevator and Kyungsoo hopes he doesn’t bring up about the pie because Kyungsoo hates to lie and he doesn’t want to feel guilty for the rest of his life in this apartment–

“How was the pie? Did you like it?” Baekhyun asks.

_Shit._

“Oh.” Kyungsoo is sweating. “Yeah… It was great. I finished everything,” he lies, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Kyungsoo is a shitty liar but Baekhyun still buys it because the next moment he’s smiling so hard and Kyungsoo just wants to shrink and drown in his pool of guilt.

The elevator dings and they both step inside. “I’m glad you did. It was my first time baking.” Baekhyun has a small smile on his face. It’s adorable. He seems genuinely happy and _proud_ of his work that Kyungsoo just wants tell him the truth because he can’t bear to see the other feeling something _false_.

Kyungsoo doesn’t, of course, because he’s a coward and because he just doesn’t have the heart to so he’s hoping it passes so he can live his life normally and forget about this whole thing.

When the elevator opens, he’s so relieved he runs out without even bidding goodbye to Baekhyun, who has a sad look on his face.

 

It doesn’t stop there. Kyungsoo is going crazy because every few days, Baekhyun would come over to his place just to give him the food he ‘bakes for Kyungsoo.’ They all taste horrible and everything ends up in the trash. What he tells Baekhyun, though, is something else entirely. His guilt has gone through the roof. He wishes he could tell Baekhyun to stop terrorizing his taste bud.

But, of course he couldn’t. Baekhyun is possibly the most adorable person Kyungsoo has ever met. He likes to joke around and his laugh is beautiful. He also looked like a kicked puppy when Kyungsoo teased him once about his tie being crooked every morning. So how on earth is Kyungsoo supposed tell him the truth?

 

This time, Baekhyun gives him a chicken pot pie and it tastes like dirty socks. Kyungsoo had hoped at least one of them would taste decent but luck wasn’t on his side. Baekhyun’s baking skills can’t be salvaged. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he even tries. He could have just thrown them away without tasting them.

“This is the sixth one,” he sighs and throws it away. The trash can in his kitchen is full so he needs to take out the trash. When he opens the front door, he screams because someone’s at his door, about to ring the bell.

It’s just Chanyeol.

He holds his chest, trying to stop his rapid heartbeat. He almost thought it was Baekhyun. Not that Baekhyun would know he’s been throwing out his food. You can’t see anything through the black trash bag. It must have been the guilt. God damn it.

Chanyeol looks scandalized at the sudden scream. The guy isn’t even uninvited. Kyungsoo should have been expecting him at his door by now anyway.

“Why did you scream, Jesus,” he says, making his way inside. Kyungsoo has the decency to look sheepish. His reason is dumb so he just shrugs and says he was surprised because he hadn’t expected to see anyone outside his door. It doesn’t justify his overly dramatic reaction because most people would have just jumped at most but Chanyeol doesn’t ask.

“I’m gonna take out the trash. Wait for a while, okay?” Chanyeol hums in reply, making himself at home like he usually does.

“Dude,” Chanyeol states later when Kyungsoo tells him what’s going on. “Just tell him the truth??” Kyungsoo groans. Chanyeol has a frown on his face which means he finds Kyungsoo ridiculous. He hates listening to Chanyeol but the guy is right. Kyungsoo should just tell Baekhyun the truth so that they don’t waste more food or energy.

Also because his taste bud has been terrorized enough.

 

So, the next time Baekhyun knocks on his door, Kyungsoo does the most logical thing; pretends he’s not at home. He hopes Baekhyun doesn’t realize he’s lying even though it’s obvious because he’s in the kitchen right now cooking and the smell of his kimchi jjigae probably reaches outside.

Baekhyun leaves afterwards when no one opens the door. Kyungsoo is determined to avoid Baekhyun forever. It’s not a full proof plan but what is he supposed to do? Kyungsoo doesn’t even have the heart to disappoint an ugly person, what more if the person is _cute._

He never answers the door whenever Baekhyun rings the doorbell and he makes sure he never bumps into Baekhyun when he’s out of his apartment. Not in the hallway, or the elevator or even at the parking lot. He always leaves after Baekhyun does and they’re never back from the office at the same time. Baekhyun gets home way later.

It lasts for about a couple of weeks until one day when he’s home from work and sees Baekhyun outside his apartment. He’s about to hide when Baekhyun notices him and frowns. So he runs for his life towards the direction where he came from but Baekhyun manages to catch up to him and grabs his hand.

“Stop!” Baekhyun says, “why are you avoiding me?” he sounds frustrated and disappointed. Kyungsoo panics. He’s making Baekhyun feel sad. He’s so stupid. Is he really a grown ass man?

Kyungsoo finally gives in. He grabs Baekhyun’s hand and leads them both towards his apartment. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything but his eyes are staring at their linked hands.

When they arrive in Kyungsoo’s kitchen, he takes the shepherd’s pie from Baekhyun’s other hand and sets it down on the kitchen counter. He turns to look at Baekhyun and takes in a deep breath. Baekhyun just stares at him with a confused look on his face.

“Listen, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo begins slowly. “I need to tell you something. Don’t get mad at me, please.” Baekhyun doesn’t say anything so he continues, “The truth is your food tastes horrible.” Kyungsoo manages to say and he immediately looks down to the floor, not having the guts to see Baekhyun’s reaction.

A pause.

“That’s it?” Baekhyun asks. Suddenly, he lets out the loudest laugh Kyungsoo has ever heard and now it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to get confused. Has Baekhyun finally lost it? Does the truth hurt that much that he’s trying to cover it up by laughing?

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Oh, Kyungsoo, you should have told me since the start! You wouldn’t have had to suffer eating my horrible food! Or at least you wouldn’t have had to taste them. You threw them all out, didn’t you?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Wait, you’re not mad at me for lying to you?” Baekhyun has been so nice to him. He doesn’t deserve a lying neighbour.

“Not really, I get why you didn’t.” Baekhyun smiles. “Honestly, Kyungsoo, you should have just said so. I’m an adult, I can handle the truth.”

Kyungsoo smiles apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Kyungsoo. Gosh, are you really that afraid to tell people the truth?” Baekhyun chuckles. He seems fine and not sad or anything which is great. Kyungsoo realizes he’s so afraid to let Baekhyun down because he doesn’t want Baekhyun to stop talking to him.

He’s scared if he told the truth, the latter would be embarrassed and avoid him. He wants to spend more time with Baekhyun. The realization makes his cheeks flush and ears red.

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks when Kyungsoo goes quiet.

“I like you,” Kyungsoo blurts out before his brain can even catch up to his mouth. He blushes harder but continues anyway since it’s already out there. “I didn’t wanna let you down because I like you. I don’t want you to stop talking to me.”

Baekhyun looks shocked at the sudden confession but then he’s also blushing like crazy. “Oh my god,” baekhyun lets out, holding his cheeks in embarrassment. Baekhyun seems to be having an internal conflict with himself but then he says; “I like you, too, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at that.

“Why do you think I keep making food for you?” He laughs incredulously. “I’ve never baked in my entire life and I’m making all those pies for you. I must be insane.” Kyungsoo gawks at him. So Baekhyun likes him too?

Kyungsoo laughs along. This whole situation is just silly but Kyungsoo is fond. He takes a hold of Baekhyun’s hands in his and looks Baekhyun in the eyes.

“Let’s start over.” He tries to save the situation from getting even more ridiculous. “How about I bake you something at your apartment? Friday night? I’ll bring the ingredients,” he smiles at Baekhyun and Baekhyun looks ecstatic at the prospect of a possible date night.

“Deal.”

 

 

Bonus:

Baekhyun didn’t expect the turn of events. He looks at his sad pie on the table. He’s taken it back home so Kyungsoo doesn’t have to throw it out _again._ Baekhyun has never actually tried his own food since they’re all pies so he couldn’t ruin them just to have a taste. But maybe he should have, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have suffered otherwise.

He takes a bite and spits out.

“Holy shit this is gross,” Baekhyun suddenly feels embarrassed. He’s given this garbage to Kyungsoo? No wonder the poor guy had tried to run away from him. This shit is disgusting. He never knew it’s possible for food to taste this awful. He must have talent.

Despite his current shame, Baekhyun still scored a date, didn’t he? Bless his terrible baking skills.

**Author's Note:**

> ????????????
> 
> i want to die


End file.
